Red Fox
by Shioshiro
Summary: First ever Jenna Marbles x Ryan Higa (a.k.a. NigaHiga) fanfic, as well as my first ever uploaded fanfic :) Rated - T for cursing, hope you enjoy :D P.S. sorry if the format is unusual, still trying to work my way around here XD
1. Chapter 1

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R [1] **

Third Person POV

Ryan Higa was tired.

He had been in his room, up all night editing his latest vid for the week and was now currently uploading it. While he was waiting, he decided to check his e-mails and other social media outlets.

As he opened up his G-mail account, he noticed one unread mail. Upon clicking, it read:

Hey Ryan,

You are hereby invited to the most magical and most ridiculously awesome birthday party ever two weeks from now at my place. Be there or be square.

\- Jenna

Ryan smiled, he didn't have to know which Jenna it was, since there was only ever one Jenna he knew that used the words magical and ridiculous, and it was that same person who managed to finally snatch the heart of our favourite ADD. Yes, Ryan Higa was indeed in love with Jenna Marbles.

Over the year since they had first met at Internet Icon, he and Jenna had gotten to know each other and had become very close friends, to the point that fans of both youtubers were already used to seeing Jenna guest star in one of Ryan's vid and vice versa.

But what really pushed him over the top happened a couple months back when Maxnosleeves had broken up with her. Jenna, having been really emotionally distraught and having nowhere else to go, had driven 5 hours straight from Santa Monica to Las Vegas, went straight to Ryan and cried her heart out.

***Flashback***

Ryan was just getting ready to head on up stairs and go to bed when he'd heard the door knock. It had been raining very heavily lately here on so as he opened the door, he thought it was just somebody hoping to get out of the rain.

Imagine his surprise when he finds Jenna Mourey standing there with her make-up smeared, not because of the rain, but because she had been crying.

"Jenna? what are you doing here at this time of night? wait before you answer that, better get inside, we don't want you getting all wrinkly as a raisin now do we?" he joked

all Jenna did was mutter a "Thanks" before stepping in to his home and hugged herself and shivered. She was freezing, she had ran out of gas on her way here and she didn't really feel like waiting there in the rain so she got her things and made a run for it

Ryan, upon sensing that she was in not in any mood for jokes quickly said

"Why don't you go sit next to the fireplace and start a fire? I'll get you some towels and some fresh clothes." his voice filled with sincerity, "You can just drop your things over by the couch" he finished as he made his way upstairs to gather the clothes and towels

"Thanks" was again the only response as she slowly put her bag down and went to the fireplace.

Ryan came back a few moments later with said clothing and towels and pointed her to the bathroom so she could change and freshen up. When She got out 15 mins. later wearing jogging pants and a plain T-shirt, Ryan had already set up two chairs by the fireplace and a small table between them with two hot chocolates ready for their sipping pleasure.

The two sat together in silence, the only noise coming from the rain slowly stopping outside and their mouths as they sipped the hot beverage.

Ryan was getting a little anxious, he knew that he should give Jenna some time to come around and tell him what happened, but because of his ADD he had trouble controlling himself from asking her. It was in that moment that Jenna put her mug back on the small table, stood up, walked over and sat on Ryan's lap and let her heart out

"Max broke up with me. After four fucking years together, he said he couldn't do it anymore. He told me that he had been cheating on me with a girl name Linda Walker and that he was only using my fame as the most subscribed woman in YouTube." with that, she burst out crying on his shoulder as he held her tight.

To say that Ryan was mad was an understatement. He was furious. How dare he do this to her? granted Ryan and Jenna had only met and became friends for only a year, but in that short span of time Ryan has really gotten close to his fellow youtuber. He had seen her smile and laugh and just have fun, he loved seeing that side of her. So carefree and Happy, and he be damned if somebody were to take that away from her. And yet here she was now, bawling her eyes out because the man whose job, responsibility, and duty, was her happiness had failed to do so. And all Ryan wanted to do was hurt him, make him feel the pain that he himself has caused to one of his closest friends.

And it was in that very exact moment that Ryan knew he had fallen for her.

"Why does this always happen to me? I've already been kicked out of my apartment haven't I? I've already had my fair share of fucking bad luck since I was born, and now I find out that the only person that's been with me since High School through thick and thin, the person i trust the most, my boyfriend of FOUR FUCKING YEARS has been cheating on me for the past two! Hasn't life fucked me over enough?" Jenna asked when she was out of tears left to cry. Now she was just silent.

Ryan was speechless. She was right, He knew that behind her attitude, behind her antics, behind her weirdness is just a broken girl. A girl who has already had more than enough of her fair share of misfortunes, who now just wants to live a simple happy life. Having nothing else to say, Ryan told her the only thing he was sure of

"Well look at it this way, you're so rock bottom that the only way you can go now is up" he said, making her smile a bit "and besides, don't you know what to do when life hands you lemons?" he asked

"I know I know, you make lemonades" she said, finally giving in.

"What? Heck no, you make lemon pie and shove it in life's face!" he said, giving her a dramatic face to add to the effect. This proved effective as it made Jenna laugh.

"Thanks Ryan, You've always been there to cheer me up. I truly am thankful" she said

"Right back at you" he replied "Wait a minute, where's Marbles and Kermit? Don't you always go everywhere with them?" he asked her

"Oh shit I totally forgot all about them! I'm sorry Ryan but i have to go" she replied as she hurriedly got up and started packing her things

"Go where?" Ryan asked, worry written all over his face

"Back to my car, I ran out of gas a few block back so I just ran here. I left Kermit and Mr Marbles back in there so now I have to go before something bad happens to them

"Okay but you sure you don't need my help or anything?" Ryan asked as they were already back at the door

"Yup, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself you know" Ryan knew all too well that she had the brawns to back that statement up, but that was for another time

"Okay well good luck and have a safe trip home I guess" he said

"Yep, thanks again Ryan" she said, followed by a quick peck on the cheeks before running off into the night

Unbeknownst to her that this night would be the night that her life would slowly but surely get better

***End Flashback***

"A party eh? Sounds fun" Ryan said to no one in particular "Now if only I knew what to get her? Maybe something that could also show her how I really feel about her? Oh well guess I'll figure things out tomorrow" He smiled to himself as he yawned and closed his laptop, set it beside him on his bed, said his prayers, and began to sleep.

Little did he know that he was being watched and had heard everything he had been saying.

\- Ryan X Jenna -

Laina Morris was currently scaling down the side of a house. She was not happy.

"Stupid freaking roommate making me do this" she grumbled as she silently made her way down and across the lawn to a car parked across the street

"How'd it go?" asked the driver as Laina got on

"How'd you think it would go? He's wondering about what to get you for your birthday" She decided to leave out the itty bitty detail that with it might also come a confession of love. Because no matter how mad she gets, Laina is not one for being a spoiler

"Honestly though Jenna, I don't see the need for you to drag me all the way out here in the middle of the night. You could have done this on your own well enough" Laina said as Jenna started the car and started driving

"Because Laina, I would only be able to get visual. And knowing Ryan, he'd probably think aloud so it would be better if I also had audio just to see what he was thinking. I won't be able to get close enough and I can't think of a better stalker than you" she answered back

While it was true that the whole thing was just a persona, they didn't call her "Overly Attached Girlfriend" for nothing

"I know but how did you even know that he would check and read his e-mails only now? That goes beyond even my skills" Laina asked bewildered

"Because I sortofkindahavehiswholedaytodayroutinememorized" the blonde replied a little too fast

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please, I didn't quite catch that last part" the brunette said, with a little smirk already forming on her face

"Oh shut it Morris, I know you heard me clearly" Jenna said, as she looked away to prevent her from seeing the blush slowly forming on her cheeks

"My my, now why on earth would you go and do that?" Laina teased

"Come on, are you really going to make me say it?" the blonde whined

"You bet your ass I am" the brunette said proudly

"Fine I'm obsessed with him okay. I Jenna Marbles, am completely head over heels in love with Ryan Higa" finally stated

"Took you long enough" Laina said with laughter "Now get us to the nearest motel" she then deadpanned

"Motel? Why?" Jenna asked

"Are you forgetting? It's a 5 hour drive from here back to California and I do not plan on taking turns driving the whole way there. We are staying at a motel for a night and you're paying. You owe me one for tonight" she finished

"Aww come on Lai-" "Oh no, don't you awww come on Laina me. Do you know what time it is? It's 1:30 in the morning, do you really expect me drive at this hour?" she said

"And don't you tell me that you're broke, we both know how much money you really make" the brunette finished

"Urgh fine!" the blonde said, admitting defeat


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is all about how Laina and Jenna became friends and roomates :)**

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R [2]**

Third Person POV

Laina was just getting ready to call it a night. She and her sister is currently staying over at a relative's house because her sister wanted to go and try gambling she thought that it would be a good change of scenery for her videos. Fortunately enough, she had a close relative who lived by and was kind enough to let her stay over for the night. she was currently looking out her window at the heavy pouring rain, thinking about how she missed her dog Luna, when she saw a car pull over across the street. Having nothing better to do, and being the stalker-ish girl that she was, she decided to watch.

She saw a blonde girl get out of the driver side and started running. She guessed that she lived close by and had nobody to open the garage door for her but quickly dismissed the thought when she rast past her line of sight. She was now confused, the girl had left the car door open, leaving a car out in the open with a door open was like telling carjackers to come steal hers. While she pondered on this, she noticed a cute little chihuahua get out of the car and start going in the same direction that the blonde girl did. Now she was pissed, it was one thing to leave a car like that, but it was definitely another thing to leave a DOG just like that. As she watched with intent at the dog, she saw how a branch fell of a tree, probably due to the heavy rain and winds, and hit the cute dog.

Laina woke up her sister, told her to help her, grabbed and umbrella and a coat and ran out to the dog that was now moaning in pain

"Oh you poor thing, let me have a look at that arm" she cooed as she held the dog and inspectedd the damage

"Hey Laina, I think we've got trouble" her sister told her, looking at an Italian greyhound that was now growling at the sisters

"Easy boy, were not hear to do anything wrong, we're just here to help this dog here" Laina showed him the hurt dog in her arms, trying to reason out with him

It seemed that the dog understood her as it slowly went towards the chihuahua. who only whined out more in pain.

"We better start treating this now," she said as she turned to her sister "Hey Sarah, can you get these two back to the house and go wake up aunt Maggie" she told her, as luck would have it, her aunt was a vet

"Sure but what about you?" sarah asked her sister as she took the dog in her arms

"I'm going to have a little chat with the owner" she said as she stood up "don't wait up for me" she finished as she made her way to the car

\- Ryan X Jenna -

"Kermit! Marbles! I'm back!" Jenna screamed as she was nearing her vehicle, expecting her two sons to come barking at her. When no reply came, she started to worry

"Kermie? Mr. Marbles? you guy can come out now. Stop scaring mommy" She pleaded as she slowly walked to her car.

When she got to her car, she lost it.

"No no no no no, KERMIT! MARBLES! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed all around. It was only now the she took in her surroundings, she was currently beside a park of some sorts. They could be anywhere by now.

After searching for a few minutes, she fell to her knees and broke down

"Kermit, Marbles, I'm so sorry. I should have known better than to leave you behind." she cried "And now you guys are lost and i don't know how I'm ever going to find you" she continued to cry

"You can relax they're not lost. They're back at my place" A brunette suddenly showed herself from her hiding spot behind the trees

Normally Jenna would have reacted calmly, but then again, now is not one of those times. And she doesn't know how to react at the moment because her judgements clouded by everything going on around her. So naturally she goes ballistic

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BABIES!?" She lashed out at the other girl.

Jenna swung punches wildly. She was sick and tired of this. Of life fucking everything up. She didn't even know why this was always

happening to her, but she has had enough of it.

"Woah woah woah, calm down will you" the brunette said as she tried her best to dodge the blonde's attack "I'm not trying to hurt your dogs"

"Lies! you're not going to fool me you bitch! Give me my Kermie Wormie and Mr. Marbles back, RIGHT NOW!" She said as she tackled the other girl over

"I could but you don't unders-" Laina tried to explain before she got tackled to the ground

"I am fucking sick and tired of shit always happening in my life! I just wanted to live a simple life you know, but nooooooooooo life thought it would be a great fucking idea to make me sick as fuck broke, to fucking set my fucking house on fire, and to break me and my boyfriend up!" she cried as she pummelled the poor defenceless girl

Laina, upon hearing this and seeing her reaction amidst all the hitting and shouting, just forced herself onto the blonde and gave her a hug.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay now, everything's going to be just fine" the brunette said as she calmed the blonde down

"Laina! are you okay? I heard screaming and cursing and-" Sarah said as she hurried to her sister, but stopped mid sentence as she saw the sight before her

"Yeah everything's fine now" Laina assured her

"Now then," Laina said, turning her attention to the blonde "Why don't we get you inside JENNA. You can meet up with your dogs" adding emphasis on the fact that she knew her name

"How'd you know it was me? I don't have my make up on" Jenna asked

"Heh, they don't call me "Overly Attached Girlfriend" for nothing" Laina said quick a grin

"Wait a minute, OAG? you mean the meme?" Jenna asked

"And also fellow YouTuber" Lain replied

"But I don't understand, I thought you only profiled whoever you're stalking at the moment, so why profile me? Do you have a thing for max?" Jenna asked

"Kinda not important right now you know, with Mr. Marbles currently whining in pain" the brunette answered

"Mr. Marbles is hurt!? What happened!?" Jenna asked

"Lets go back to the house so you can see for yourself" Laina said, as they all went inside

\- Ryan X Jenna -

"Oh My God! Marbles what happened to you!?" Jenna asked as she picked up him up

"A branch fell on him as he was following you back when you we're running away, luckily he dodged it so only his arm got hit. Otherwise . . . "

She didn't finish, knowing what a big branch falling at that height at that speed could do to a small puppy like Marbles had it hit him straight on the head so instead she said

"You're lucky my aunt Maggie is a vet otherwise we wouldn't have been able to treat his wounds this early" Laina finished

"Remind me to thank her. And what about you Kermie Worms? How have you been holding up" Jenna turned her attention to her other dog

"Doing better" this time it was answered by a middle-aged woman "He's already brought me 5 dead rats in the past hour alone"

"Kermie! What have I told you about killing rats and taking them back to people?" the blonde said, reprimanding her dog

"Please, you don't have to worry. If any I should be thanking him. It's because of him I found out about my rat problem." The middle-aged woman said

"Guess I'll have to call the exterminators tomorrow"

"Or you could just let Kermit here do it? I mean, he seems pretty happy about it" Jenna said, pointing to the now still dog "I've never seen him that calm before. At home he would always be this big bag of energy. I guess rat-hunting is putting all that extra energy of his to good use"

She said, garnering laughs from the other three women

"Im Jenna by the way" She said, holding her hand out to the middle-aged woman

"Maggie" the older woman replied

"So I guess I should be thanking you then, so thank you for the wonderfully awesome job you've done patching up Mr. Marbles" she said

"No problem" she replied

Then Jenna turned to her two dogs

"I'm so sorry for leaving you guys out there just like that I promise I won't let anything come between us ever again" she said, which was followed by barks from dogs "Mommy loves you forever and ever" she finished

"Well, seeing as though your car is out of gas, why don't you spend the night here?" Laina offered

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose" was all Jenna got out before

"Nonsense, it's dangerous out there this time of night. You can go sleep with Laina" Maggie said "Now then, why don't we all head up and settle in, I'll be there in your room shortly with some pillows and a blanket" she told them

Needless to say, Laina and Jenna would soon become best friends after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R [3] **

Third Person POV

The next day, Ryan was busy in thought

"Now then, what do I get her? Hmmmmmm I want to get her something pretty but at the same time I don't want her to find out that I'm in love with her. Who knows what could happen if she does and I don't think I'm ready for the answer just yet, I mean what if she doesn't like me back or what if she already has a new boyfriend when I get there. I could end up being forever alone and dying all alone with no one by my side to-"

"Duuuuuuuude, you're doing it again" Ryan's friend Kevin told him

"What? Yeah sorry about that" Ryan said apologizing, knowing that his ADD got to him again "Anyways, what about you man? Do you know what I should get her?" he asked Kevin

"Well that depends" he simply replied

"On what?"

"On whether you're ready to tell her how you feel or not"

"C'mon man, weren't you listening to my rant earlier"

"Relax bro, I'm just messing with you. But seriously though, I got nothing"

"Well when in doubt, google" Ryan said enthusiastically, googling the girl of his dreams

"Google? What are you even going to look for?" Kevin asked

"Gonna do some research" Ryan replied

"Okay man, well goodluck. I gotta go" Kevin said as he made his way out the door

"Yeah, thanks man, you too" Ryan answered back, not even bothering to turn his head away from the screen

After hours of opening various websites and articles dedicated to the blonde, Ryan still doesn't have an idea on what to get her

"Urgh why can't I find something special for her, guess I'll take a quick break and make a quick snack and watch some of her vids.. Maybe that'll give me an idea" he said as he started his way to the kitchen

So here he was browsing some of Jenna's older vids, till he came upon a vid entitled "Careless Whisper makes everything sexy" Ryan figured that he may have just missed it.

"Guess that's what I'm watching" Ryan said as he clicked on the vid and paused it, giving the vid time to load and buffer. While doing so he clicked on the description on the vid to see if Jenna had written another description that would match his ADD. He loved reading those. He was in luck when he saw that there was indeed a really very long description. This certain description though took a little turn for the aww's and tears as Jenna described her experience with a little red fox she had always admired when she was little and how she wanted to spend the most awesome weekend with it and how her parents failed to realize and give her that.

And suddenly Ryan knew what to get her. Granted it was going to take a lot of time and effort in order to procure said gift and prepare it with his own little twist, and he had to make a few phone calls and pull a few strings for the presentation, but luckily he had two whole weeks to do it. And with that, Ryan opened up a new tab on his laptop and went to google to do some more research

-Ryan X Jenna-

Jenna POV

"Be sure to subscribe to my channel we make new videos every Wednesdays! Okay say goodbye Marbles, goodbye kermie, goodbye spiderman, bye!" and with that, I press the button on the side of my cam-corder thingy and sighed.

"Another video finished, and this time I might even make it in time for sexual Wednesday" I say as Kermie and Marbles start running off into whichever part of the house.

I had a lot of things to do today. I had to get everything ready for my magical birthday party. So I went down to the store to get some party supplies. Like streamers and party plates and whatnot, then I had to go to a printing press to get me a tarpaulin that said "Happy Birthday Jenna!"

Now I know what you're all thinking, Jenna, this is YOUR birthday party, why are you the one doing all the work? Well its simple really, I like being able to control the party, I'm not a control freak, but I like it that way. Anyways, then I went to the liquor store to but some vodka and some other booze.

Then I went back home and went to my laptop to order some of those Hasbro Gummy Bears (A/N: Google it). Hehehe everybody is going to have fun the next day after my party

Next I called up my Musical performers. I had three of them and not a lot of time (the party is in a four days) so I had to be quick. I knew I should have called them sooner.

So I dialed my first performer and waited after about three rings he picked up

"Hello" He said, or rather sang it, he sounded happy which is good news

"Hey Jon, how's college?" I start off "You're not having any trouble are you? I noticed it's been a while since you've uploaded anything in Youtube" I ask genuinely worried. I mean c'mon, the guy is a master editor. The amount of editing on the stuff he puts there would put some movies to shame

"Hey Jenna, yeah college is great, I'm making new friends and having fun singing and acting. Sorry about the pseudo hiatus on my channel, you know how long it takes to edit my vids. But don't worry though, summer is almost coming up and you guys are in for a surprise" He assured me, I could tell this was big as you could hear the excitement in his voice

"So how's the party planning going?" he asked me

"Right, about that, well umm I have a favour to ask of you" I reply

"Sure" he said, "What is it?"

"Can you be one of my musical performers at the party?" I ask

"Haha thought you'd never ask, sure I'll do it" he said

"Really? You will? Wow that's great, see you at the party then"

"Sure thing, sorry gots to go, I'm gonna be late for class bye" he said

"Yeah bye, thanks again" I said hanging up

Okay time to call my next performer. I dialed her number and after about 4 rings she finally picked up but she sounds all muffled, like she just woke up.

"Hello? Christina? It's me Jenna, you okay?" I say to her

"Jenna? Oh hi, sorry I guess I dozed off for a second there" she said apologizing

"Where are you anyways, and what are you doing?" I ask

"Just finished my latest vid, I was up all night editing and I just finished uploading" she said

"Sorry to disturb, but I have a favor I need you to do" I start off

"Sure thing, what is it?" she asks me

"Can you sing at my birthday party? I mean, would it be okay? I know you're kinda busy getting into the voice and all" She recently auditioned for the voice and turned 4 chairs. It was awesome

"Yeah, I could totally sing, anything for my best friend. And don't worry about The Voice, I'm not due back until the Battle Rounds" she assured me

"That's great, see you then" I say

"See ya then, bye" she said using her signature "bye", the one she does at the end of her videos

That's two down, time to call my last performer, but I'm not going to call the singer directly. I dial his number and after 2 rings he picks up

"Kurt Hugo Schneider, to whom am I speaking to?" He says, wow, I guess I caught him at a good time

"Kurt, its Jenna. Quick question, who do you have free this Saturday?" I ask bluntly

"Right down to business, I like it. Gimme a sec" he said "hmmm, well Kina's not doing anything, why?" he asks me

"Well you know, it's my birthday party and I was wondering if you could bring over some of your friends to sing for the guests?" I ask him, I hope I wasn't coming off a rude or anything, I mean sure I invited Kurt but I don't really know his friends

"Sure thing we'll be there. Anything else?"

"Yeah, see if you can get Sam to come and do a number too" I tell him "If he doesn't want to go, tell him Christina's going" knowing Sam, the mere mention of Christina would be enough for him

"Haha you gonna be playing match maker again?" he jokes

"You know it Schneider, anyways, I gotta go, the party aint gonna plan itself you know. See you at my party then. Bye" I say

"Sure thing, Bye" he said and I hung up

This is going to be the best party ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R [4]**

Third Person POV

It was party at Jenna's house. There was laughter and dancing, everyone was having fun. Jenna managed to hire a DJ and set up a dance floor complete with a working disco ball. The food was also a plenty, as Jenna hired the best catering services in the area. They had all kinds of food, you name it and they probably have it.

"Great party Jenna, happy birthday" said a guest to our favourite blonde. That seemed to be the most common greeting to her tonight. Nothing but compliments on how great her party is and wishes of happy birthdays and all that stuff. And while Jenna was glad they all could come (Really she was), she was kinda expecting a certain hawaiian youtuber to show up.

It was then that the whole place went dark. There were a lot of screams and curses being shouted out into the black nothingness, and it was then that a light suddenly turned on an unsuspecting guest.

"This song goes out to our birthday celebrant, Happy Birthday Jenna!" Christina Grimmie said, earning some screams from the crowd.

Then she started singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

After she sang, she said "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present, Sam Tsui!"

Sam Tsui appeared and started singing We are Young by F.U.N.

When he was finished, he and Christina went to the middle of the stage

"And now, presenting Kurt Hugo Schneider!" When Kurt came out, they started singing Just a Dream by Nelly Furtado

"And finally, introducing, Kina Grannis!" she came out and the four of them did the cup song, but extended it and added the lyrics to happy birthday (a/n: you guys figure out how XD)

When they were done, everyone was clapping and cheering. Jenna went to the group on stage and hugged them

"Thank you so much for those songs, you guys were great" Jenna said, tearing up a bit

"Hehe well the surprises aren't over yet" Said Kurt

"If you liked that, wait till you see what else is in store" Said Sam

"In fact, he should coming through the doors in 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . . " Said Christina, as she pointed towards the door

Jenna, along with the rest of the crowd (the conversation was over the mike so the whole crowd heard it) stared in shock as Max, also known as Maxnosleeves, walked through the door. Drunk.

-Ryan x Jenna-

Everyone stared silently at the drunk youtuber who also happens to be the birthday girl's ex.

and at that moment that Jon Cozart came up behind him and greeted everyone, or rather, he tried to

The unthinkable happened as at that moment Max took out a big knife and stabbed Jon from behind. The blade went through and through, inches from his heart. Jon fell to the ground silently, to hurt to even scream

The crowd screamed in horror, and was now running amuck until Max screamed

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" having pulled out the knife and started swinging it wildly, he was then pushed back by a guy who was wearing a cap. The cap flew away from the guy's face as he pushed Max back, revealing none other than Ryan Higa

Laina was now beside the bleeding Jon, "Is anybody here a doctor!" nobody answered

Ryan then called out to his fellow YTF members

"D-Trix, call your girlfriend and ask her what to do, Andrew get to the pick-up, bring it out back and be ready to move to the nearest hospital. Everyone please clear out"

And so they did, leaving D-trix on his cell talking to his nursing student girlfriend and Laina trying her best to stop the bleeding and keep the "Paint" alive

Sam, Christina, Kina and Kurt along with our birthday girl could only stare at the events before them. It wasn't until Chester See went up to the group that they snapped out of it

"What the fuck is going on!?" Jenna screamed at Chester

"Well, we were supposed to be here early, but Max here stopped us and told us that she was taking you back" Chester said, pointing to max behind him, who was also talking to Ryan "We stopped him once before a while ago, guess he didn't get the message"

"What message?" Jenna asked

"Woops, sorry, can't tell you that. Don't wanna spoil the surprise now do we?" Chester said

It was then that Ryan called out to Chester

"Hey Chester!, change of plans, let's go with _that_ song" he shouted

"Really!? With everything that's happening right now you're going with _that_!?" Chester asked, a bit dumbfounded

"That's exactly why I'm doing it right now, because of the situation" Ryan replied

"Whatever man, your funeral" Chester said, taking Kurt and talking to her about something

Jenna was confused and a little stunned, just what exactly is going on here? what the hell is Ryan planning?

It was then that Max screamed at Ryan

"If I can't have her, no one can!?" he screamed, charging at Ryan with his knife swinging widly

"Chester!, Hit it!" Ryan shouted, and charged as well

And at that exact moment, Chester and the others started playing a song


	5. Chapter 5

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R 5**

_While Chester and Jenna were talking, this was the conversation going on between Ryan and Max_

_"__Give it up Max, we already stopped you once, we can do it again" Ryan said_

_"__HAHAHAHAHA You had your buddies with you back then, where are they now?" Max taunted "Plus I've got a knife, what can you do?" Max said, brandishing his knife_

_"__I'm more than enough for you, I'm not letting you lay your filthy hands on Jenna" Ryan simply said_

_"__Please, I'll do more than lay my hands on her" Max said, grinning like a demon_

_"__Over my dead body nosleeves" Ryan spat look of disgust evident on his face_

_"__Hahaha I'll be happy too" Max said, readying his knife_

_"__Hey Chester!, change of plans, let's go with _that _song" Ryan shouted_

_"__Really!? With everything that's happening right now you're going with _that_!?" Chester asked, a bit dumbfounded_

_"__That's exactly why I'm doing it right now, because of the situation" Ryan replied, now turning to Max "You will never have Jenna"_

_"__Well then, If I can't have her, no one can!" Max said, as he charged at Ryan_

_ "__Chester!, Hit it!" Ryan shouted, and charged as well_

Which brings us back to the present. With Ryan and Max fighting, and Chester, Christina, Sam, Kina and Kurt playing a song while they did

_**Get out your guns, battles begun**_

_**are you a saint or a sinner?**_

_**if loves a fight, then I shall die**_

_**with my heart on a trigger**_

Max sliced at Ryan, who dodged and countered with a body blow sending Max back a few feet. But he didn't give up and charged again

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**well baby you are all I adore,**_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

This time though, Max went for the long reach with a kick, which Ryan blocked easily, but he didn't expect a punch from his blindside. Ryan was momentarily stunned, giving Max the opening he needed. He slashed at Ryan who only had enough time to avoid getting sliced in the abdomen. Thankfully he wasn't injured, but his shirt got sliced.

"This was my favorite shirt!" Ryan said, now going on the offensive

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**fighting till the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

Ryan then tackled Max to the ground, causing Max to drop his knife, and started punching him repeatedly. Max could only try and put his arms up as he received the seemingly endlessly barrage. Max, whose face was now bleeding, spat blood at Ryan's face, stunning him momentarily. Max then used this opportunity to roll the both of them to the side, reversing their position

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**don't mean I'm not a believer**_

_**and major tom, will sing along**_

_**yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_

Max was now on top of Ryan, he put his hands together and started pounding on the Hawaiian. This only lasted for a while before Ryan stopped it with his hands, pulled Max's hands to the side, and came up and headbutted Max, getting him off. As he got up, he started to create some distance. But Max saw what he was planning and started to go after Ryan, who turned and kicked Max in the chest, leaving Max out of breath and kneeling on the ground. Ryan now started kicking Max in the side

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**well baby you are all I adore,**_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

Max noticed the knife near him and grabbed it as fast as he can, and when Ryan kicked again, Max anticipated it and caught his leg with the knife. The knife went through and through, causing Ryan to scream out in pain, and falling backwards. Max took this chance to get back at Ryan, he sat on his abdomen and started choking Ryan. Ryan used his good leg to kick Max at the back of his face, causing the ex-boyfriend to release Ryan, then he pushed Max off of him and got up. Now that there were some space between them again, Max grinning like a madman with Ryan bleeding with the knife still stuck in his leg, both nowhere near ready to give up. Then they charged at each other again.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**fighting till the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

This time they met each other at the hands, like sumo wrestlers. Each pushing the other with everything they've got, but with a knife sticking out of Ryan's leg, he couldn't push back much longer. So Ryan side stepped and let Max fall face first, then started kicking Max' side with his good leg, He only got a few kicks in before Max swept his arm at Ryan's bad leg, causing him to fall to the ground

ooooooohhhhh ooooooohhhhhhhh oooohhhhhhh

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**fighting till the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

Ryan is still on the ground and Max was running to get on top of him again, Max jumped for a body slam, but Ryan lifted his legs, causing Max to land directly under his feet. Ryan then kicked back, sending Max flying, but Ryan also wincing in pain as kicking with a knife in his leg took its toll on him. Ryan got up first with Max still curled up on the ground. Ryan limped over to Max

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun**_

_**fighting till the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

_**and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

_**(live, not just survive)**_

Max, still on his knees with his back turned towards the stage, suddenly pulled out the knife from Ryan's leg and stabbed him in the chest, then started running to Jenna and the others.

And I'm gonna hide, hide my wings tonight

Ryan, without thinking, pulled out the knife from his abdomen and threw it at Max. It hit him square in the heart, with the blade going through and through Max's body. His eyes rolled back before he even landed on the ground.

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**well baby you are all I adore,**_

_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

Right as Chester and the trio played the last lines of the song, Ryan fell to the ground, passed out with Jenna now running to his side


	6. Chapter 6

**C-H-A-P-T-E-R 6**

Ryan opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the color white. He was now scared, he hoped he'd at least been able to confess his love to the queen of youtube. But as he turned his head, lo and behold, the blonde queen was sleeping on the chair beside his table.

"I see you're finally awake?" Chester said, causing Ryan to turn to him

"What about Max?" Ryan asked

"You don't remember?"

"Everything got blurry after Max stabbed me in the leg" Ryan admitted, "I guess I was running on pure Adrenaline"

This got a laugh out of Chester, but then his face turned grim

"Look buddy, try to stay calm with what I'm about to say next okay?" Chester said

"What happened? What did I do?" Ryan asked, having gotten the message

"Long story short, you threw the knife at him, you hit him right on the heart" Chester said, not looking Ryan in the face

"Ohh" Ryan said, getting depressed that he had taken a life

"But look on the bright side man, You showed off in front of the girl you liked and nobody else got hurt" Chester said, trying to cheer Ryan up, this was then interrupted by Jenna letting out a sound

"Well, looks like she's about to wake up, I better go, you two have a lot of talking to do" Chester said, making his way out

"Oh wait, before I forget, here" Chester said, as he handed Ryan a beat-up present "You dropped this last night"

"Thanks man" Ryan said, taking the gift, "Wait! What about that Jon dude that got stabbed first?"

"Relax, he's in the other room. D-Trix and Andrew got him here in time, He's okay now. He's even getting frisky with Jenna's roommate" Chester said

Jenna then made another sound

"Hehe looks like she close to waking up now, I better go, see ya later then" Chester said, then he was out of the door, closing the door with him

Ryan and Jenna were the only one left at the hospital room. After a while, Ryan broke the silence

"You can stop pretending now Jenna, I know you've been awake the whole time" Ryan coaxed

Jenna then sat up and blushed shyly

"How much of it did you hear?" Ryan asked

"All of it," Jenna said, standing up and grabbing Ryan by his collar "Start talking mister, what the fuck happened last night!?"

"Easy there tiger, I'm still wounded remember" Ryan said, flinching in the process, adding to the effect.

Jenna reluctantly let go

"Well anyways, what's there to explain? Max wanted to hurt you so he interrupted the party and tried to do so. I stopped him, the end" Ryan said, nonchalantly

Jenna then slapped Ryan in the face, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Then she hugged Ryan hard

"Ow ow ow, wait a minute Je-" Ryan stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Jenna was crying

"You idiot! Don't you know how dangerous what you did was!? You could have died!" Jenna screamed into Ryan's chest "Don't you know how worried I was watching you two fight it out to the death!?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry Jenna, but I honestly couldn't care less about what happens to me" Ryan said, causing Jenna back away from the hug and slap him again

"Why the fuck would you say that!?" Jenna screamed getting ready to slap Ryan again

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Max ever got to you, if you ever got hurt." Ryan simply said looking down on his sheets "I'd rather I die fighting to protect you than see you get hurt"

Jenna was speechless. It wasn't until Ryan brought out something that Jenna went back to reality

"Happy Birthday Jenna, sorry about the wrappings' being all beat-up, didn't have time to put it safely away" Ryan held out a square gift box that had a large dent on the side

Jenna calmed down and took the gift, opening it quietly. Inside was a stuffed Red Fox that had this notebook almost as big as the stuffed toy hanging on its collar. Jenna took it out of the box and admired it for a moment, taking in all that she can take in, like how she figured that this must have cost a fortune because it was so lifelike and how soft its tail was.

As she took hold of the notebook she saw a post-it note stuck to the cover. It had the simple words "_Open Me_" on it, and when Jenna did, she stopped.

All her memories from when she was a kid flashed before her at that very instant, This was the Red Fox she was ranting on and on about on the description box in one of her vids. But how did Ryan find out about this? And more importantly, how did he get it?

As if on cue, Ryan spoke

"I was thinking of a good birthday present when I stumbled on one of your vids, while waiting for it to load, I read the description and read this sad story about this beautiful girl who only wanted to have the best weekend ever to she can have the best story to tell, but never got the chance. I figured why not now? When she's got tons of friends who support her now." Ryan said, pointing at the door

Jenna turned and saw all her friends coming in, smiling happily as they brought in some party stuff as well as a cake.

"Jenna, I love you so much, and I'm sorry your birthday party didn't go as planned, but I'm hoping me and all your friends could help make that up?" Ryan said, smiling shyly at the blonde

Jenna then slapped Ryan in the face

"That's for getting stabbed two times!"

Then she kissed him. Passionately.

"And that's for everything else"

Ryan was now red as a tomato, the crowd just cheered and cooed

"And Ryan, stop being sorry, this is the best birthday weekend I could ever ask for" Jenna said, as she took out her phone

"P.S. I love you too" Jenna kissed Ryan again one more time before she started recording

"Hey guys! Welcome to Sensual Wednesday with me, Jenna Marbles and Me Ryan Higa" Ryan said, waving to the camera

"As you can see we're at a hospital where you wouldn't believe the most amazing this happened . . . "

The End (For Now)


End file.
